


High Steel

by DrGairyuki



Series: Change, Ravage [1]
Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Energon
Genre: Action, Prequel, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: A lone mercenary wander through space as he was toward Earth to join the Autobot into fighting the Decepticons and Terrorcons... only for the thrills and kills. (Prequel of Change, Ravage! Operation: Feral Assault!)





	High Steel

A unknown spaceship was flying through space at fast speeds as the main computer of the ship spoke to the sole pilot, alone cybetronian, on the ship. " _We are nearing the planet SS-M3 'Earth' in 3 megacycles._ "

"Good..." The sole cybertronian spoke in a monotone and emotionless tone of voice with a hint of bloodlust as his sole eye glowed (colored red or yellow) in the darkness of the ship to save energy. "The faster we get there, the better."

That was when the ship start rattling and shaking as the beeping went off. " _Warning: Sudden Paranormal appear!_ "

The space ship is envelope into a light before it sudden disappearing out of no where in sight of it in space.

* * *

 

Jungle City base on Earth was being attack by the Terrorcons, lead by Megatron himself, along with a couple of his Decepticons. Ironhide destroyed some Battle Ravages that were in the way as he shouted to Kicker. "WOO! Hey Kicker, this is awesome or what?"

Kicker ride on the Energon Star and already he notice that something was off. "Why is there so many Terrorcons here? Megatron could have taken energon from one of Alpha Q's planet. It doesn't make any-"

"Kicker! Look!" Ironhide shouted. When Kicker look up, he see that something is ascending through the Earth's atmosphere at a rapid speed. "What is that?"

"I don't know, Ironhide. But we can find out after we got rid of the Terrorcon and then beat Megatron." Kicker said before they speed off to fight more Terrorcons.

* * *

 

The spaceship in question was cutting through the atmosphere of Earth at an incredible and rapid speed and was about to crashed into the ocean in about a few minutes before it pilot deploy his escaped ship and already, he headed toward Jungle city even with his escape ship as his ship's computer spoke to him. " _I have scan an alternate mode for you._

Then he spoke to himself with the bloodlust in his monotone and emotionless voice is now very apparently right now as he piloted his escape ship toward Jungle City. " Good... now it's time to kill some Decepticons..."

* * *

 

Megatron use a special kind of tick-like Terrorcons he make called Blackwidows to paralyzed Wing Saber, Rodimus Prime, Prowl, Landmine, and Omega Suspreme to prevent them from helping Optimus Prime and he already destroyed the trailer with his shoulder fusion cannon, destroying the Prime force with it. Megatron laughed at Optimus Prime, who was paralyze with a Blackwidow on him, as he spoke. "Look I win, Prime. Farewell... OPTIMUS PRIME!!!"

Megatron then fired his shoulder fusion cannon at Optimus Prime, only for Ironhide to get in the way as he transform into robot mode. "LOOK OUT!!"

Ironhide move Optimus Prime out of the way, knocking the Blackwidow on him, and taking the shot for him, which cause Optimus Prime to shout. "IRONHIDE!!!"

"IRONHIDE!!!" Kicker shouted, as he was shocked by it. That was when he was surround by... Scorponok, Snow Cat, and Mirage as Megatron was laughing. Snow Cat then notice something in the sky on his left.

"Hey what's that?"

"Huh?"

Scorponok and Mirage turn to what Snow Cat is looking at. Only for the the escape ship to come into view as it was heading toward them. The three Decepticon manage to dodge out of the way as the escape ship skid on the floor before making a complete stop. Everyone were confused by the ship's sudden dramatic appearance... while Kicker was knock out by a loosing bowling ball-size rock. But Shockblast, on the other hand... saw this as a free kill if the pilot himself survived. ' _This will be good. This will be good. This will be-_ '

Shockblast's thought was interrupted when the cockpit of the ship and the figure stand up from the ship before the smoke clear and the figure was reveal as he glare at Shockblast. That was when Shockblast recongize him and despite his insanity, he was strike by pure terror as his name. "W-w-w-WHIRL!!!"

Everything was silent for a few second... before Shockblast said 'NOPE!' and transform into his Alt mode before he flew out of here for his life. Starscream attempt to shoot at Whirl, but he suddenly jump into the air and over Starscream, Snow Cat, and Mirage, before he land and fired his three blasters at the three Decepticon. Whirl then jumped into the air and then transformed into his three-bladed rotor, fantail, long-nosed helicopter alt. mode before he start easily shooting down the majority of the Terrorcons with his blasters and two missle pods on his arms.

The some of the Autobots, who didn't know him, were amazed by him and his skills on the battlefield, as they never seen a cybetronian this effective at destroying before, but the other, however, already knew what he's capable as they know him before and they were not exactly happy to see him.

Demolisher fired his missles at Whirl, but he transform into his robot mode and landed on the ground like it was nothing. Demolisher attempt to fired again, but Whirl just casual dodge it before he aimed his missle pod at Demolisher and fired a missle at him, which blow off a chuck of his body off and send flying off the edge.

When Whirl notice two Energon swords embedded in the ground of the city before he dodge a sneak attack from Scroponok and pull the two swords. Scorponok charged at Whirl before he and him strike one another. There was silent... before Scorponok's arms fell off while Whirl just receive a minor scratch on his shoulder. He was shocked by this before Whirl blast him from behind his back. That was when Whirl look at Megatron as he spoke to him. "Look you have a new look, Megatron."

"So you're Whirl? Well, i'm glad you came just to dead." Megatron said as he laugh before he swing his Energon Zweihänder at Whirl, but he dodge it by arching backward before he arch back up. Whirl then unleashed a relentless rows of attacks with the two swords on Megatron, which shock him and forced him to on the defensive. Megatron block the attack until Whirl use one of the swords to forced Megatron's Energon Zweihänder and the other at the side of his neck.

"Prepare to get mutilated, Decepticon leader." Whirl said. However, before he could do that, two shots was heard and destroyed the two Energon Swords. Whirl jumped out of the way when a third shot is fired at him, but a shot from the side got him before it exploded in his chest, damaging his chest and causing him to lose consciousness. Megatron decide it time for a retreat seeing his plan has failed. "Decepticon! Retreat! ... For now..."

The Decepticons and the Terrorcons made a hasty retreat from Jungle City.

* * *

 

Kicker was walking through the hall of Ocean City base on Earth was rubbing the lumb on the back of his head before he heard a shout. "Hey Kicker!"

Kick turn around to see an Autobot who look just like Ironhide himself, but with orange and green color scheme on his bodyframe, which cause Kicker to ask him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ironhide, remember? Now you can call me Roadbuster from now on now." Ironhide, now known as Roadbuster, told Kicker.

"Oh, cool." Kicker said before he and Roadbuster walked toward and enter the CR chamber room. Kicker look at Whirl as he float in the liquidify energon as he was curious about him and his past before he asked. "Sooo... who's this guy?"

"Whirl." Optimus told Kicker his name in a bitter and unhappy tone of voice.

"You don't sound happy today..." Kicker said as he look at Optimus Prime before he ask him. "Do you know him?"

"I want to know him as well as I've never heard of him before." Rodimus said.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you guys who's Whirl is." Jetfire said, causing everyone to look at him as he spoke. "It all started during the Great Cybertronian Civil War, or GCCR if you prefer, where the Minicons first appear after Rodimus has appear and after they were sent off of the planet of Cybetron, that when Whirl first appear..." Everyone in the room now was silent now as Jetfire told them. "Whirl was a cold and soicopathic mercenary without any empathy at all that was hired for the Autobot. He was ruthless on the battlefield, not caring if there either Autobots or Decepticons, allies or enemies, on it and not caring if they died or not. He even willing to use a other ally as a bodyshield and he believe that honor is a sight of weakness. He only do it for the thrills and kills. That made him and Optimus Prime not to see 'eye-to-eye' with each other, but unfortunately for us, those ruthless quanlities of his were also what make him valuable to us as he can turn the tide of battle easily, so we are forced to keep him. But since after the final battle during Unicron attack on Cybertron, he left do to his mercenary work somewhere else, which were glad for a while now." Jetfire said as he finished his story. That was when the computer of the CR chamber spoke.

" _Repair Cycle Complete._ "

The computer then drain the liquidify energon in the CR chamber and open the see-through capsule. Whirl then woke up. He was silent as he look around the room before he walk out of the CR chamber. That was when Roadbuster spoke to him. "I'm Roadbuster, I was one of the guys you saw when you crash into Jungle City and thank for saving us from that attack."  
"Out of the way." Whirl said in a stoic tone before he shove Roadbuster aside and walk by him.

"What's with him?" Roadbuster asked.

"Probably the rust." Hot Shot deadpan.

Whirl toward Optimus Prime. Soon as they met each other face to face, eye to eye, they glare at each other so intensely that some of them could've swore that they look like both of them was going to get each other's throat before Whirl spoke stoically. "I see you've change a lot since I last met you, Prime."

"I did, but I see you didn't change at all. In body appearance or personally." Optimus said.

"True, but this body of mine will do. Now... I have other business to attrend to." Whirl said before he left the room. Optimus Prime was silent as he left the room.

* * *

 

Shockblast was panicking in around the room inside of Unicorn right now as he shouted. "WE ARE SO DIE NOW! WE ARE SO DIE! WE ARE SO PRIMUS DIE NOW! WE! ARE! DIE! NOW!"

The rest of the Decepticons were buffled by Shockblast's sudden change in behavior as he was panicking as Scorponok asked. "What up with him?"

"Probably the rust?" Starscream suggest before he shrug as he was confused as well. But the Decepticon leader himself, Megatron, knew that Whirl will be a dangerous threat comparable to Optimus Prime himself. Until he thought of something and grin about as he let out a hearty chuckle from his lips.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yeah, this is a prequel of a two-parter i'll been making when i'm finished with the 8 chapters of RWBY: BERSERK. This chapter is based on the season 3 episode 2 of Beast Wars 'Deep Metal' if you notice some of the similars. Now, time for the others...  
> Whirl is based on Depth Charge, except for that he doesn't have any redeemable quanlity of Depth Charge, and his personality is the opposite of his G1 Counterpart. He look like Armada! Cyclonus with Cumplezone attached and if you want to know what his toy version would look like, it would look like a retool of Cyclonus, that's the best I can say. So why I choose the name Whirl? Because there wasn't any name of Whirl in the Unicron Trilogy series, that why, and we already got a psychotic helicopter in the form of Cyclonus. So that's simple enough.  
> Also, why I change Ironhide to Roadbuster? Because that was his original name in the jap. version of the TV series.  
> Now... time for me to work on the 8 chapters of RWBY: BERSERK now...


End file.
